A Song For Feliciano
by Kisuke-chan
Summary: When Feliciano is unsure of his relationship with Ludwig how does the German comfort him? With a song and sex of course! Suckish summary GerIta and heavily implied SpaMano. One Shot!


**A/N: This is my first time writing a smex scene so please be nice when you critique this! This isn't my first fanfic I'm already making a SuFin one which is still ongoing. Ve~ Please review I would greatly appreciate it and sorry for my lazy writing sometimes the flow just happens to stop. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia though I wish I did.**

...

"Don't let your foolishness blind you, Feliciano!" The Italian man screamed. He stood over the younger boy as they were in the dining room while they tried to eat breakfast.

The other Italian man, who was apparently Feliciano, rolled his eyes but tried to hide it for he did not want to anger the man even more.

"Lovi please calm down! Its too early in the morning for this!" He pleaded as he stared into his older brother's golden eyes. He glared back at his chocolate ones. "You really think that potato bastardo is going to protect you for the rest of your life! Don't be naive!"

Feliciano cringed when Lovino slammed his fist onto the table.

He looked at his twin with tears ready to fall from his eyes. "You don't under-" "No! You don't understand!" He interrupted. "That man is lying to you!"

Feliciano eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean? How is he lying to me?"

Lovino suddenly blushed then looked away. "I-I don't know but I know he is!"

Then Feliciano understood now why his brother was acting this way, or so he thought.

"Ve~! Big brother you've been watching to much of Antonio's nobelas again!"

This made Lovino blush a dark red.

"Sh-Shut up! Idiota! I don't watch that crap! Only people with no lives watch that!" Feliciano tilted his head innocently. "Ve~ but I saw you watching it with Antonio last night."

Before Lovino could yell at Feliciano even more the 'devil' walks in himself.

"Hola mi hermaños!" Antonio walks towards Lovino and wraps his arms around the surprised Italian. "Hola mi cariño." He whispers seductively into his ear. This made Feliciano giggle while the other twin stammered to find the insults to say to the Spaniard.

Antonio looks over at Feli as he digs in his jean pocket and hands him a twenty. "Hey Feli, why don't you go spend time with Ludwig or something for the rest of the day. I already called him for you so don't worry about it 'kay." He smiled and after Lovino analyzed what the Spaniard said thrashed in his arms screaming Italian profanities which only made Antonio laugh.

Feliciano gave him a confused look. "But what will you guys be doing?"

Antonio laughed again at the younger twin's innocence while the other one blushed a dark red. "You're so adorable Feli~!" He giggled. "Let's just say I want to talk to mi tomatito about something." He looked away from Feliciano only to look at Lovino with his emerald eyes clouded with lust.

Unable to read the situation Feliciano just smiled thinking that the Spaniard was being his usual self. He didn't want to complain though since he got to spend time with his favorite German.

"Ve~! Okay!" He stuffs the twenty in his pocket and walks towards the door where his shoes layed.

"Wait Feli! You can't leave me with this creep!"

The younger twin looked back and smiled. "Ve~! Antonio only wants to talk to you!" Antonio made a sinister smile. "Yes just talk." He said in a deep, husky voice that made Lovino shutter.

"Ve~ have fun!" Feliciano said with no dirty intention in mind as he walked out into the street as he headed to Ludwig's house.

Luckily Feliciano has been wanting to talk to the man for quite sometime after their confession of love to each other just a week before. Even though they excepted each other's confession it had grown akward to the point where Ludwig excused himself from the Italian's home.

Even though this hurt him he too wanted to think about this alone and see where this could lead down to. But unfortunatly, Feliciano can't find solutions to these kind of problems on his own which was why his brother was yelling at him this morning.

A sudden feeling of depression washed over the Italian when thoughts of maybe the German didn't feel the same way. Maybe he only accepted Feliciano out of pity for the man was weak and couldn't even tie his own shoe laces! The Italian suddenly realized he was only a few feet from Ludwig's home.

He shook the depressing feeling away and tried to smile as brightly as he could. He began to feel self-conscious then quickly adjusted his favorite band shirt (which was Alesana) and black skinny jeans.

His heart beat rapidly when he knocked on the door twice. He heard heavy footsteps and the Italian held his breath when the knob turned, opening the door revealing a tall, muscular German.

Feliciano examined the sight before him. Ludwig wore a (very tight) black shirt that accented every part of his muscles down to every carefully sculpted ab. He traced his eyes downward when he saw that he wore loose green shorts then stopped when he imagined what lay under those shorts.

The German man coughed which made the Italian snap back tob reality. He looked at Ludwig to see he was slightly blushing and tried not to make eye contact.

He ran his hand through his slicked back hair as he shifted uncomfortabley.

"Umm... Would you like to come in...?" He hesitantly said as he gestured for the Italian to walk in. Feliciano smiled akwardly. "Don't mind if I do."

He walked in as he examined the German's home. As usual he kept this place neat and tidy but he noticed a guitar placed in the living room. "Ve~ Ludwig whats with the guitar?"

Feliciano looks over at him tilting his head. Ludwig blushes and once again looks away.

"I umm... I wanted to... Show you something... I was to embarrassed to ask you... So I asked Antonio for him to get you..."

The Italian gives him a confused look. "Ve~ why? You could have just asked me!"

The German only shook his head for he was unable to answer the Italian's question. Finally Ludwig locked his azure eyes with Feliciano's caramel eyes with determination running through his vains.

"I just need you to listen." Feliciano only complied as he sat on the couch when Ludwig went to grab a chair the he began to tune his guitar.

"Since you and I, besides Kiku, know Japanese I wrote it like this so only you and I would know it's true meaning." Feliciano could only nod his head as he waited patiently for him to play.

He strummed it once then began the song.

_"Enzetsu wo shiteiru to mietemo_

_Tada no kaiwa sa_

_Betsuni_

_Toki niwa kewashii kao wa surukedo_

_Tada samuinosa_

_Kini shinaikedo_

_Chimitsu na sagyou ga tokui dakedo_

_Yubi wa futoi sa_

_Dakara_

_Daitai, tekitou toka iwaretemo_

_Genmitsu ni wa wakaranai_

_Einsamkeit_

_Einsamkeit_

_Einsamkeit_

_Mitsukete hoshii_

_Imo bakari tabeteru to iwaretemo_

_Soba mo pasta mo onaji_

_Daidokoro ga yogoreru kurai nara_

_Betsuni ryouri wo shinaikyaii_

_Einsamkeit_

_Einsamkeit_

_Einsamkeit_

_Kokoro wo hiraki, toki hanachitai_

_Kimi ga iru kara, boku de irareru_

_Itsumo niranderu to iwareru keredo_

_Egao wo tayashita koto nado nai_

_Kowai to omowareteru keredo_

_Kao de rikinde oratteru dake sa_

_Tsuyoku_

_Einsamkeit"_

When he finished Feliciano could feel tears running down his face.

Ludwig placed the guitar down and went over to him. He sat next to him on the couch and his hand on his cheek. He wiped away the new tears that formed.

"Ve~ is that... H-how you've always f-felt Ludwig?" He said through sobs. The German nodded his head. "I just wanted you to understand how I feel Felici. I-I have always loved you... Ever since I... First met you..."

Feliciano embraced him with tears of joy. He nestled in the crook of the German's neck.

"Ve~ I'm so happy now! Ludwig feels the same way I do! I was afraid you didn't!"

Ludwig slightly pushed him away in order for him to grab the Italian's chin.

"Ich Liebe Dich, Feliciano." He said inching closer to him.

"Ti amo, Ludwig." Now not even a millimeter away their lips barely brush against each other until finally colliding.

Their eyes closed when their kiss became more passionate with Ludwig licking Feliciano's bottom lip for him to gain easy access. The more heated their kiss got the more their yearning for one another grew.

They backed away slowly in order to get some air which left a little string of their saliva only to be broken when Ludwig spoke. "Felici if we continue I'm afraid... I won't be able to hold back..."

Feliciano wrapped his arms around the German's neck. "I don't mind. I know you'll be gentle with me because you love me ve~."

Ludwig nodded the began to kiss the Italian again. Their kiss became more heated and passionate with Feliciano moaning then whimpering when Ludwig backed away only to start kissing Feliciano's neck.

Moans and whimpers were made when the German began to bite and nip at his neck making the Italian writhe under him when he pushed him down onto the couch. He placed his hands on Ludwig's chest then clutched his shirt when he felt the German's hand go under his shirt, caressing and slightly pinching his right nipple making Feliciano mewl with pleasure and cry out Ludwig's name in ecstacy. This made Ludwig shudder when he felt his shorts tighten for their was a growing problem between his legs.

His eyes clouded with lust when he examined Feliciano's vulnerable state as he cried out _his_ name. It was only _his_ name he cried out.

He kissed the Italian before he went back to his chest as he removed Feliciano's shirt. He began to pinch Feliciano's left nipple and bit his now erect nipple making the Italian cry out once again.

"A-Ah Ludwig! Merda!" He grabbed the couch cushion as he felt his body feel hotter and his skinny jeans get tighter as a bulge formed in between his legs.

Ludwig began another passionate kiss but this one was more sloppy with Feliciano wanting more. Ludwig parted from their kiss only to whisper into the Italian's ear.

"Feliciano..." He whispered, his voice deep and husky.

Feliciano's eyes widen when he felt Ludwig unbutton his pants and pulled them off which also made his slip on Vans shoes fall off. They fell to the floor and the Italian's eager erection sprung out as if greeting Ludwig.

He lightly chuckled which made Feliciano blush from embarrassment. Before he could complain Ludwig grabbed his erection and began slowly stroking him. Feliciano clutched the couch cushion again tightly making his knuckles hurt. His eyes hazy with lust and half lidded when Ludwig began to stroke faster making Feliciano make embarrassing moans.

He placed a hand on his mouth only to have Ludwig to grab his wrist and pin his hands above his head. "Wh-What? Lu-Ludwig-" Ludwig silenced him with a kiss. "Feliciano I want to hear your voice. Say my name." Feliciano could feel his face get hotter but then he felt Ludwig pump faster making him cry out his name again. "Ludwig please! Ve~ stop teasing! Ahh! I-I want you now! Ah!" He gasped out.

His words made the blonde blushed but he complied to his lover's demands for he had a problem that only the Italian could fix.

But a little bit more teasing couldn't hurt.

Ludwig rubbed his straining erection against Feliciano's making him moan out incoherent words making his member twitch under his shorts.

He hurridley removed his clothing. After he took off his shirt he clumsily removed his shorts then out sprang his member spilling precum on the couch. He'd have to buy a new one he thought.

Feliciano sat up so he had better access at grabbing Ludwig's cock. He shuddered and held his breath when Feliciano's gentle warm hands touched his sensitive skin.

"Ve~ Ludwig is so big." He purred then shuddered at the thought of the German entering him with that huge cock of his. He almost squealed in delight but he had a job to do now.

Ludwig finally realized what he was planning. "Y-You don't have to!" He said to embarrassed at the thought entered his mind. "Ve~ but I want to! You'll feel good."

But before he could protest Feliciano licked the from his ball sack to the tip as he encircled the opening that leaked more precum. He engulfed his member then started bobbing his head up and down making Ludwig moan his name which made Feliciano hymn in delight.

Ludwig couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Feliciano's shoulders and pushed him down into the couch. He spread the lithe Italian's legs open and began to kiss from his knee until he reached his destination at Feliciano's weeping member. The brunette's breathing quickened when Ludwig's soft lips touched his sensitive skin. Ludwig grabbed ahold of the Italian's cock and engulfed his member.

"Ahh! Lu-Ludwig!" He grabbed the blonde's head and pushed him down making him take in more. The Italian then began to feel an overwhelming heat and pressure build up in his stomach.

"I-I can't ah! Hold it Lu-Lud- AHH!" He came hard in the German's mouth making him gag but he swallowed it all. He blushed when Ludwig looked up with cum slightly dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Ve~ I'm sorry Ludwig." The blonde wipped the cum off and grabbed the Italian's cheek and kissed him.

"Don't worry about it." Feliciano gasped when he felt the German's finger encircle his entrance. "V-Ve~ Ludwig..." He moaned out when he entered his finger.

He cringed at the pain and pleasure it brought. Then he entered a second finger making Feliciano bite his lip from the pain.

"A-Are you okay Felici...?" Ludwig gasped out, his face flushed from the Italian's moanings.

The brunette pulled the blonde down and kissed him.

"Yes... Please Ludwig... D-Do it now! Please!" The Italian pleaded as he placed his hands on the German's chest to brace himself for something much bigger.

Ludwig blushed at the brunette's forwardness but he wanted this as much as the lithe Italian that lay before him did. He removed his fingers and aligned his cock with Feliciano's entrance.

"I'll try to be as gentle as possible..."

He started passionatly kissing the Italian to distract him when in one swift move he entered him. A low moan erupted from the back of Feliciano's throat as he wrapped his arms and legs around the German's body as he thrusted himself deeper into the Italian.

He could feel his entrance stretch out the deeper Ludwig got in until he was fully submerged in his warm and tight hole.

Ludwig gasped out from Feliciano's warm and tight whole already on the verge of wanting to cum right there but he wanted to make this last so much longer for now they were finally one.

He watched the Italian's face flush with lust and his eyes half lidded with a chocolate haze that would make him just want to pound into Feli even more but self contol is a virtue that he was well known for.

Slowly he began to exit out of the hole with barely only leaving his tip in then thrusted inwards hitting the brunette's sensitive nerves making him cry out Ludwig's name, pleading for him to go faster.

He happily obliged.

His thrusts quickened making him grunt and moan over Feliciano as he matched his thrusts as he called out the German's name making the overwhelming heat and pressure build up in his stomach.

He grasped the Italian's newfound erection and began pumping him in match with his thrusts. Every word even if they were incoherent that were uttered by the Italian made Ludwig want more. He craved him like an addict wanting to hear more of his voice, wanting more of his body, wanting everything.

"Merda Ludwig! I'm c-coming AHHH!" He came once again but this time in the German's hands and both of their stomachs. With Feliciano's cry of ecstacy as he came Ludwig also released into the lithe Italian filling him to the brim. He grunted as he released then he slowly pulled out of the panting brunette.

He layed next to him on the (apparently huge) couch waiting for their bodies to cool down.

Feliciano scooted closer to the blonde and layed his head in the crook of his neck.

He placed his hand down on the German's chest feeling his heart pound in a quick but steady pace.

"Ve~ Ludwig your heart is beating fast! Why is that? Is it cause of the sex?"

Ludwig blushed as his lover's forwardness once again but he shook it off for he had an answer to the Italian's question however cheesy it sounded but knowing it'd satisfy him.

"It beats this fast because it means I'm happy. It only beats this fast when I see you. I'm only happy when I see you."

The brunette giggled at the German's answer.

"Ve~ I'm happy when I see you too! I love you Ludwig!" He kissed his lips.

"I love you too Felici."

The Italain yawned as exhaustion finally hit him.

He layed on Ludwig's chest listening to his heart beat but before the German thought he finally fell asleep he whispered, "Ve~ Ludwig's song was pretty... I hope he plays it for me again."

Soon light breathing was heard and Ludwing smiled at Feliciano's words.

He ran his hand through his blonde hair the he to also drifted to sleep as exauhstion hit him as well.

...

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I feel like I made Italy sound emo when I described him wearing an Alesana shirt oh well. That song is called Einsamkeit and its actually sung by Germany so if you want to know where to download it I'll be happy to tell you! Please reveiw and I hope you guys don't think I made Germany sound to cheesy ve~ well good bye from America's glasses!**


End file.
